


Confessions in the Dark

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Series: Drabbles and Requests from Tumblr [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Confessions, Fluff and Humor, Games, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: Of all the cultural differences Hunk thought would pop up between humans and aliens, board games was not one of them.  And yet, here they were, post-mission-debriefing, a few Blades stuck on the Castle-Ship for half a day until the solar flares cleared to let them go back to their base, with The Game of Life spread out around them.  Unfortunately, Blade-Paladin-bonding-game-night-extravaganza (as Lance and Pidge dubbed it) was brought to a grinding halt after too many breaks for explanations to the Galra and Alteans present about things like what college was, why they needed a loan to buy a house, why the cars didn’t have wings, and probably a solid third of the words on all the cards.  So, Life was out, and they needed something else to pass the time.“I have got the perfect game.”  Lance clapped his hands together before spreading them, a sly curl to his lips as he looked around the group.  “Seven minutes in heaven.”Hunk felt his ears burn.  Okay, yeah, there was one person out there who Hunk wouldn’t mind disappearing into a closet with, but the chances of ending up with him were only ten percent, it probably wouldn’t happen.…Hunk was already jealous of whoever ended up in that closet with Kolivan.





	Confessions in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/post/174238281039/kolivunk-pining-hunk-oblivious-kolivan-surprise). Anon asked for "Kolivunk, pining Hunk, oblivious Kolivan, surprise (but consensual) sex"

Of all the cultural differences Hunk thought would pop up between humans and aliens, board games was not one of them.  And yet, here they were, post-mission-debriefing, a few Blades stuck on the Castle-Ship for half a day until the solar flares cleared to let them go back to their base, with  _The Game of Life_  spread out around them.  Unfortunately, Blade-Paladin-bonding-game-night-extravaganza (as Lance and Pidge dubbed it) was brought to a grinding halt after too many breaks for explanations to the Galra and Alteans present about things like what college was, why they needed a loan to buy a house, why the cars didn’t have wings, and probably a solid third of the words on all the cards.  So,  _Life_  was out, and they needed something else to pass the time.   

“I have got the  _perfect_  game.”  Lance clapped his hands together before spreading them, a sly curl to his lips as he looked around the group.  “Seven minutes in heaven.”

“Lance…” Shiro frowned.

“What’s a minutes?”  Regris asked, tail flicking behind him.

“Fine, seven doboshes in heaven.”  Lance corrected.

“What is a heaven?”  Kolivan asked.  

An awkward silence fell over the group at the prospect of explaining religion to a group of aliens, but Lance hardly missed a beat.  “Okay, okay, fine, seven doboshes in a closet, how about that?  Not as catchy, but also pretty self-explanatory.”  

“Is this a common Earth game?”  Allura asked.  

“Oh,  _very_ –” Lance leaned closer and offered her a flirty smile, but Pidge cut him off.

“Not really, no.”  She said flatly.  “Outside of bad Lifetime movies.”

“What do you do in the closet?”  Ulaz asked.  

“ _Anyyyything_  you want…”  Lance replied.  

Ulaz still looked confused, so Keith spoke up.  “Have sex.”  He said flatly.  

Coran choked on his drink, Shiro covered his face with a hand, Pidge let out a loud snort, and Lance sputtered incredulously.  “What the hell, Keith?!  What kinda parties did  _you_  go to in high school?”

“I  _didn’t_!”

“That’s even worse!”

“Guys, can you just calm down and explain the rules properly?”  Hunk, seated between the two of them, put a hand out to stop their argument.  

“The rules are pretty simple.”  Lance turned back to the group.  “We find a bottle to spin, and someone spins it.  Whoever it lands on, the two of you go into a closet for seven doboshes, and you can do anything you want in there.  If you want to make out, cool, if you want to just chill and talk, that’s fine too.”  He shot a look at Keith.  “If you’re a dirty little thing like  _someone_ –”

“That’s what happens in the movies!”  Keith defended.  “I’ve never actually played the game!”  

“–then that’s fine too, just clean up and be done in seven doboshes.”  Lance finished.  “Now, any questions?”  

“Where are we going to get a bottle?”  Pidge asked, while Shiro muttered what sounded like “ _That’s_  the only problem here…?”  

“We might have something in the kitchen.  I’ll check.”  Hunk stood up, eager to slip away from the group as the Galra were inquiring about more examples of things to do in the closet (mostly to their resident human-culture-expert, Keith, who looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole).  Hunk left the others in the lounge and retreated into the kitchen, scouring the shelves for anything bottle-shaped.  This was probably a mistake, a huge mistake that would end up even worse than the disastrous  _Game of Life_  had.  Hunk didn’t do casual hook-ups, so hopefully whoever ended up with him would be content to do nothing and stand there awkwardly for several minutes.  Unless…

Hunk felt his ears burn and nearly dropped the box he was holding.  Okay, yeah, there was one person out there who Hunk wouldn’t mind disappearing into a closet with, but the chances of ending up with Kolivan were, well, one in ten, based on the number of people out there.  Plus, he was pretty sure Kolivan didn’t like him back, or even notice Hunk liked him.  He seemed pretty oblivious to all of Hunk’s past attempts at flirting (either that or Hunk was just really bad a flirting… He didn’t know which was more probable).  And again, the chances of ending up with Kolivan in a random game were only ten percent, it probably wouldn’t happen.

…Hunk was already jealous of whoever ended up in that closet with Kolivan.   

He managed to find a bottle that was half-filled with some kind of bright purple oil that smelled vaguely like cooking oil mixed with something tart, but the bottle was what they needed.  Steeling himself, Hunk brought the bottle back to the lounge and found the others had arranged themselves into a circle on the floor.  Spotting an open seat next to Kolivan, Hunk hesitated for a moment before gritting his teeth and dropping into it.  If he had to see the before and after of someone else getting handsy in a closet with Kolivan, he was going to sit close to him while he could, damn it.  His heart sank a little as he realized that Kolivan didn’t make much reaction to him sitting down next to him, or even their legs brushing.  He probably didn’t even notice.

Lance volunteered to spin the bottle first, but all his bravado sputtered away into embarrassment and nerves when it landed on Allura (she pretended to pull a face, but it was her who reached for his hand and pulled him toward the closet, Lance’s face as bright as a fire truck).  Shiro brought out a deck of cards while they waited for the seven doboshes to be up, and the humans attempted to teach the remaining aliens how to play card games.

“Do all of your games involve kitchen utensils?”  Kolivan asked, inspecting one of the spoons brought out while Pidge dealt the cards.  

“No, but they’re good for house-parties.”  Hunk explained.  Kolivan hummed thoughtfully and set the spoon down with the others next to the deck of cards.  

Hunk was not ashamed to admit that the few times his and Kolivan’s hands met grabbing for the spoons, his heart raced at the simple contact.  

When Lance and Allura emerged – the former blushing furiously and the latter’s cheek markings glowing slightly – they rejoined the circle.  Pidge, to Lance’s right, spun the bottle, and it landed on… Ulaz, who looked slightly uncomfortable with the situation, but Pidge tugged him off to the closet.  The card games continued, and aside from one ominous metallic  _thunk_ , they heard nothing from the closet.

“Alright you two, time’s up!”  Coran threw open the door and they found Pidge perched on Ulaz’s shoulders with her hands above her in the ceiling, the Galra looking most confused and holding onto one of her calves in one hand and a screwdriver in the other.  

“What… are you doing?”  Allura asked.  

“I haven’t the faintest.”  Ulaz admitted.  “The Green Paladin scaled me like a tree and told me to stand still.”

“Adding a few color settings to the light in here, just for fun.”  Pidge said around a wrench wedged between her teeth.  “Also a disco-ball-type function.  Gimme three more minutes to set up the control panel.”

“You had your seven!”  Lance told her.  

“Fine, then we can just use the regular lightswitch and get a random option, like heathens!”  Pidge huffed, closing up the ceiling panel and shimmying down her bewildered Galra step-stool.  

Then, it was Hunk’s turn.  Heart pounding and nerves twisting in his gut, he reached out and spun the bottle.  It swirled around wildly for several heartstopping seconds before slowing, slowing, slowing…

And coming to rest pointing straight at himself.  Hunk blinked in surprise, but Lance swooped in immediately.  

“If it lands on yourself, it automatically goes to the person immediately to your left!”  Lance declared with a knowing wink.

“I thought it was to the right…” Shiro started, while Keith pointed out it was probably just a re-spin.

“Nope, definitely to the left.”  Lance cut them off and cocked an eyebrow in Hunk’s direction, his smirk knowing.  Hunk stared at him, then felt himself blush from head to toe.  Kolivan was sitting to his left.   _Lance, you little shit…_

“Very well, then.”  Kolivan nodded and stood up, Hunk hastening to follow him.  Once the door shut, they were in complete darkness save for a tiny strip of light coming from under the door.  

“So…” Hunk coughed, wondering why Altean closets were so tall yet so narrow… he was practically chest to chest with Kolivan.  “This is awkward…”

“Why would it be so?”  Kolivan sounded genuinely confused.  “We are allies, there is no danger here.”  

 _Except to my heart._   “I don’t know, it’s just… very close…” Hunk said weakly.

“Galra are not strangers to platonic contact.”  Kolivan said.  “It is quite normal.” 

“R-right, platonic…”  God, how many minutes had it been?  Could he go hide in his room now?

“Is there something on your mind, Hunk?”  Kolivan’s voice asked out of the darkness.  “You can confide in me about anything, you know.”

Hunk considered it, and decided there was probably no better time to confess his feelings than in the complete dark when he didn’t have to see the disappointment on Kolivan’s face.  He took a deep breath.  “I like you, Kolivan.  A lot.  In a not-platonic sense.”  He hesitated.  “I-I mean, I like you in a platonic sense too – I like you in every sense, just… you know, also romantic and sex… yeah, all the senses!”  He was met with silence so he barrelled on, panicking.  “A-and you don’t have to say anything or bother turning me down or whatever, we can just sit here in silence for a while and then go back to the card games, hahaha…”

“Hunk.”  Kolivan shifted, and Hunk heard the quiet click of claws against the wall as he fumbled for something off to the side.  A moment later, the lights flicked on, but they were tinted dark pink and purple and spun like a 90’s disco light ball in a pre-teen’s bedroom.   _Damn it, Pidge…_

Kolivan blinked up at the light, puzzled.  “That is peculiar.”  He muttered under his breath, then turned back to Hunk.  “But no matter, I simply wanted to see your face.  Hunk, have you been making an indication of your affections for me, in the past?”  

“A…a little…” Hunk admitted, looking everywhere but Kolivan.  “I don’t think you noticed.”

Kolivan sighed, and Hunk braced himself for a rejection.  He never thought his first heartbreak would come bathed in spinning pink dots, to be honest.

“As I said before, Galra are quite used to platonic contact, so much that I’m afraid I did not think anything of it.”  Kolivan said.  “I apologize.  I should have remembered that courtship shows itself differently for Galra and humans.”

“No, it’s fine, you don’t have to apologize.”  Hunk looked down, wanting nothing more that to sink into the floor.  A hand slipped under his chin and tilted it up, his heart jolting at the contact.  

“Then perhaps we can start again?”  Kolivan asked, his eyes soft in the strange light.  “This time, with me aware of your affections?”  

“You… would you want to?”  Hunk felt like he was holding his breath.  

“I would indeed.”  Kolivan smiled, leaning down to kiss him.  Hunk closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned into the kiss, heart on cloud nine.  A hand slipped down to Hunk’s waist and Kolivan stepped closer, even closer than the already-cramped space allowed.  “And now, I believe we have several doboshes to do what we wish?”  

“What were you thinking of?”  Hunk asked, linking his arms around the Galra’s neck.  

“Well, I believe Keith had a rather intriguing suggestion for this game…” Kolivan purred close to Hunk’s ear.  

Hunk’s face went bright red, barely visible under the tacky dark pink lights still spinning around.  “Oh.  O-okay,” he let out a sound that was  _totally_  not a squeak as Kolivan’s hand slid down to his ass.  Maybe this game wasn’t such a bad idea, after all…       

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! I have a [ tumblr](http://gold-leeaf.tumblr.com/) and a [NSFW tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/) if you want to see me scream about Voltron, or shoot me a request. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
